


Save Your Fellow Aliens!

by Fanimonstar



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Area 51 Raid, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanimonstar/pseuds/Fanimonstar
Summary: BoBoiBoy and Gopal drags Fang and Sai to Area 51
Relationships: BoBoiBoy & Gopal Kumar, Private Pang | Fang & Sai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know the meme has been long dead, but if I get motivation to write, I will take it

It was currently nighttime at Tempur-A's headquarters. Normally, Fang would be asleep by now, but something is disturbing him. Or rather, someone.

Everytime Fang would drift off, he'd be interrupted by a chuckle or a snort, sometimes even full-on laughing coming from two of his temporary roommates. You'd think the first two would be quieter, but Gopal and BoBoiBoy can both be very loud people. So of course the two of them combined would be even louder. Sai, their other temporary roommate, is a lucky bastard to have fallen asleep despite the noise.

After what felt like an eternity, even though it was only two hours, a gasp sounded from them. He heard a few steps going near him, and then Fang was grabbed by his shoulders and shook, throwing away any tiredness left in the purplenette. He squinted his eyes to see in the darkness to see Gopal's silhouette.

"What the hell do you guys want? I've been trying to sleep for the past few hours, but your loud traps wouldn't shut up," Fang asked, rather rudely. He saw from the corner of his eyes, BoBoiBoy shaking Sai awake.

"You weren't the first alien to come to earth, Fang! There was a whole group before you!" Gopal told him.

"Yeah, no shit. Didn't Adu Du arrive several weeks before me?"

"Yeah, but this is different. The aliens got captured and some humans experimented on them! And now the rest of the world knows and they want to free them!" BoBoiBoy exclaimed excitedly, already confusing an awake but tired Sai.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about? What's this about aliens?" Sai questions.

"Me and BoBoiBoy are gonna rescue some aliens on earth from the government! And you guys are coming with us!"

"Why?" The two aliens enquired at the same time.

"Come on! You guys gotta save your fellow aliens!" BoBoiBoy tries to convince them.

"If I say yes, can I go back to sleep?" "Maybe." "Alright I'll go." And then Sai Immediately passes out.

"What the-?! Fine! I'll go if you guys would shut up!"

"Deal!"


	2. Chapter 2

A few months later, the two aliens forgot about the whole conversation. That was, until Admiral Tarung allowed everyone a day off. He claimed that the reason is that there's currently no urgency to save the power spheras, but that seemed suspicious.

BoBoiBoy knocked on Fang and Sai's room, and asked them if they were ready.

"Ready for what?" asked Fang.

"For the Area 51 raid!" When his best friend said those words, everything about their conversation came back full force to Fang.

"The what raid?" Sai, someone who has never been to earth, has never heard of the rumours about Area 51. The government facility located in the US that may or may not have aliens in their custody.

"Do you remember when I shook you awake and told you to save your fellow aliens, Sai?"

You can tell by the look on his face that the brunette alien's memories have also returned in a powerful kick. "Oh god no!"

"I managed to convince the admiral to give us days off for this occasion, but he wanted to join us too! You all know how much he loves saving!"

The alien roommates are now screaming no internally, at the top of their internal internal lungs, cause they had to do rescue some idiot aliens who may not even exist and are just some stupid rumours. On what was supposed to be their break.

Sai wanted to go with his sister back to their hometown on their planet, and Fang wanted to spend more time reconciling his relationship with his older brother. But the sibling-bonding time for each alien is cancelled by two only-children wanting to do a trend for imaginary points. Neither will never ever understand humans.

"Now come on and pack, you two! We're leaving in a few hours!"

The aliens continued their internal screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

"There you are! We've been waiting for you for so long!" Admiral Tarung greeted Fang and Sai. The two aliens had the deadest eyes one will ever see in their life.

"Now come on, Ochobot. Open the portal!" "Roger, Admiral!"

A mini-portal opened up and the five people walked through, Ochobot also joining.

"Psst," Gopal whispered to BoBoiBoy. "How'd you convince Ochobot to come along?"

"I didn't. He just wanted to make sure I stayed alive."

"Ooh."

"Alright, everyone! Now let's rescue those aliens!" Everyone was lucky that the admiral is in his white form right now. No one would know the chance of theirs and everyone else's survival if he wasn't.

"Wait, Admiral!"

"Hm? Yes, Gopal?"

"We can't just run straight like that! We have to lower our bodies and put our arms back, and then run. Like those other people!" As he said that, Gopal pointed his arm to the direction where a whole group was running in the style.

"Oh, if we have to," then, Tarung posed exactly like that and began running. Gopal and BoBoiBoy started laughing hysterically when the admiral was out of hearing range, Fang even chuckled a bit. Sai was a bit lost to whatever was happening and Ochobot just looked at them disappointingly.

"Hey, look!" Gopal, who at some point had opened his phone to look at the news. "Turns out there aren't any aliens, but there is a shop selling alien-themed stuff. How mad do you think Admiral will be at us?"

"A lot, but it would have been worth it."

The two kept on laughing, even Fang and Ochobot fully joining in. Sai is still as lost as ever, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I have ever actually finished a multi-chapter fic. Yea, it's very short but still


End file.
